Une fois de plus, privé d'un sommeil paisible
by Sei-chan X3
Summary: Encore un cauchemar. Elliot n'en peut plus. Déboussolé, il trouve réconfort auprès de Léo. Shonen-aï.


**Une fois de plus, privé d'un **

**sommeil paisible.**

-Elliot?

Léo se releva sur les coudes, cligna des yeux dans la pénombre, tendit le bras et saisit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. En les calant sur son nez, il se rendit compte que son compagnon haletait. Il se jeta du lit et alluma la lumière.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de partager la même chambre depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus. En tant que Maître et serviteur, et surtout, meilleur amis, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Mais depuis qu'Elliot faisait ce cauchemar, le brun se devait de le rassurer; il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

Cette nuit encore, Elliot fut privé d'un sommeil paisible.

Léo s'était précipité au chevet de son ami. Ce dernier, couvert de sueur et les joues rouges, était parcourue de spasmes et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le drap jeté à même le sol et l'oreiller en équilibre sur le bord du lit indiquaient au valet qu'il avait lui-même prit beaucoup plus de temps à se réveiller. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules se son maître. Il ne se calmait pas et Léo le secoua légèrement, le ramenant lentement à la réalité. Il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce tant qu'Elliot ne se calmerait pas entièrement. Après quelques secondes, le châtain respirait calmement et il ouvrait pour la première fois ses paupières. Léo fixait ces prunelles bleues à travers ses verres de lunettes: les yeux d'Elliot étaient rougis par la tension et les larmes de stress. Il esquissa un sourire timide et tendit sa main vers les joues mouillées de son maître. Il les essuya délicatement de sa paume et revint se poser sur son épaule. Le châtain alla poser les siennes tremblantes sur celles de son ami, les serrant le plus possible. Ils se regardèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, puis Léo se rapprocha doucement de son visage, ferma les yeux et posa doucement son front contre celui du jeune Nightray. Ses mains étant bloquées, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour prendre sa température. S'assurant que tout allait bien, il releva la tête, et découvrit un Elliot aux joues rouges, les yeux équarquillés et à la bouche entrouverte. Léo était plutôt surpris, mais compris aussitôt la gêne de son ami: n'ayant pas encore totalement émergé de son cauchemar, il n'avait pas assimilé cette intervention, à sa santé. Il avait compris de travers.

-Je prenais ta température. Comme tu le vois, mais mains sont bloquées.

Elliot ferma la bouche et dirigea son regard vers ses mains, crispées sur celles de Léo. Il les desserra immédiatement, sans les enlever pour autant et retourna son regard vers la tête, encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude, de son valet. Cette fois-ci, fut au tour de ce dernier de rougir, et il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes d'être resté si longtemps debout, elle tremblées légèrement. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et retira doucement ses mains. Toujours rouges, il détourna le regard et fixa le mur.

Elliot se redressa tant bien que mal, et s'adossa au mur. Il attira le brun à lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Léo fut très étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son maître. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elliot ne put murmurer qu'un « merci » faible et tremblotant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cette situation, murmura Léo à son oreille, encore un peu gêné par la proximité de son maître.

Il l'enlaça tout de même à son tour, pour répondre à son besoin de réconfort. Il se passa une minute, tout au plus. Soudain Elliot devint très lourd. Il pesait de tout son poids sur Léo, qui, malgré ses coups de poings bien placés, n'avait pas la force à cette heure de combattre le poids son maître. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le dos, Elliot accroché à lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait sentir la chaleur de ce corps sur le sien. Des papillons volaient dans son estomac, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Heureusement que son maître s'était assoupi.

Il se rappela qu'il voulait un jour le serrer dans ces bras de cette façon, après être accueilli peut-être... mais il s'attendait certainement pas à ressentir tant d'émotion. C'était vraiment très agréable. Un doux frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il passa une de ses mains dans ces cheveux châtains et s'imprégna de leur douceur. Caressa une mèche du bout des doigts, la plus longue, celle du coté droit de ce visage, si doux maintenant apaisé. Léo se rendit compte qu'Elliot possédait un coté angélique quand il dormait: il était adorable. Son souffle chaud venait chatouiller régulièrement sa nuque, et ses mains, agrippées à son dos, semblaient ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

Ses lunettes commençaient à le gêner, elle étaient vraiment trop grande, et il décida de les retirer. De toute façon il n'allait pas dormir avec, et vu comment Elliot le serrait, il n'était pas près de retourner dans son lit. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas, au contraire. Après avoir jeter sa paire de lunettes sur son lit, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son maître et attendit patiemment le sommeil, bercé par cette respiration régulière sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les rayons de l'aube passaient par la fenêtre. Mais il ne sentait pas leur chaleur sur son visage. Seul ses lèvres étaient chaudes, une légère pression sur ces dernières. Léo serrait encore Elliot dans ces bras et décida de ne pas bouger. Il ne voyait que des cheveux châtains, et Léo se rendit compte qu'il l'embrassait. En effet, Elliot, après s'être réveillé, était enlacé par les bras de son serviteur, mais il ne voulait pas sans défaire. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son ami se propager en frisson agréable jusque dans le bas du dos. Il profitait de ces rares moments, dont il rêvait lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pansées. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le remercier était de le serrer dans ses bras à s'en briser les côtes, de lui prouver son amour spécial à son égard. Mais Elliot ne savait rien des sentiments, il ne lisait pas des romans à longueur de journées. Léo, lui, devait en connaître un rayon. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Nightray n'en pouvait plus de cacher se qu'il ressentait, il se jetait à l'eau; tant pis si son valet le comprenais bizarrement: il n'avait pas besoin d'un poids supplémentaire sur le cœur.

Il se penchait vers son domestique et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, comme le souffle qui s'en échappait; ce même souffle qu'il sentait vibrer sur son cou quelques secondes plus tôt. Elliot ne s'était pas rendu compte que Léo s'était réveillé, et avait légèrement ouvert ses paupières. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'était cette chaleur qui enflammait son cœur: il battait à tout rompre. Ceci aurait due alarmer Elliot, mais trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas son activité. Ce qui le tira de ses rêveries fut le muscle humide qui caressait gentiment ses lèvres, l'incitant à les ouvrir. Il sursauta et voulu reculer, mais l'étreinte de Léo se renforça davantage, pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne et l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le brun continuait de jouer de sa langue sur les lèvres d'Elliot jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvrent pour démarrer un baiser plus fusionnel. Léo ne se fit pas prier et alla chatouiller sa voisine; elles commençaient à s'emmêler, qu'Elliot du reprendre son souffle. En levant la tête, il admira les magnifique pupilles de son valet. Elles étaient tellement belles. Il ne les avaient vu que très rarement, mais se souvenait que ces deux iris l'attirait avec une force démesurée. Léo était rouges pivoine, couleur complémentaire à ses cheveux de jais. Mais rien n'égalait ces yeux pour Elliot: ils étaient irrésistible. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de Léo. Leur cœur battaient la chamade. Il caressa les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser. C'est alors qu'il replongea sur la bouche de son valet, s'accrochant dans ses cheveux.

Le brun desserra son emprise, Elliot ne risquait plus de s'échapper, et fourragea dans ceux châtains de son maître. Ce baiser là fut plus passionné, tantôt doux, tantôt rythmé, féroce. Reprenant leur respiration régulièrement, les langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se chamaillaient puis se réconciliaient.

Léo tourna alors brusquement sur le côté, se retrouvant à cheval sur le corps d'Elliot. Ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de la tête de celui qu'il aimait, il bloquait toutes fuites envisageable. Il s'approcha doucement du visage de son maître, lui sourit comme pour le narguer, et effleura seulement ses lèvres de sa bouche; il se dirigeait vers l'oreille découverte du châtain. Son souffle chaud le déboussolait. Et ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur le visage d'Elliot, il pouvait humer leur parfum.

-Nous allons être en retard...

Mais Léo, comme pour se contredire, passa un bras sous le haut de son maître et caressa du bout des doigts sa fine musculature. Le jeune duc fut parcouru de frisson irrésistibles.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!

-Je te veux, toi!

Elliot tourna la tête et le brun l'embrassa de nouveau. On toqua à la porte.

-Elliot! Grouille toi un peu, bon sang!

Cette voix de jeune femme retentissait derrière la cloison. Elliot ayant le bouche quelque peu occupé, ne pu répondre qu'un faible « mmh ».

-Comment ça « Mmh »! J'espère que tu dormais pas encore! Allez bouge tes fesses! On t'attends dans le hall!

Léo se détacha à regret d'Elliot et le laissa s'exprimer.

-Écoutes Vanessa! J'arrive tout de suite, alors reste pas planté là, et préviens les autres qu'on est prêts.

-Pfff!

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Quand il y repensait, il ne les avaient pas entendus à l'arrivée de sa sœur... Et il se doutait de la raison. Il regarda Léo dans les yeux. Il voulu le remercier, lui montrer sa gratitude, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Léo se releva sur les genoux et descendit du lit. Il attrapa au passage ses lunettes, perdus dans les plis de sa couette. Se tourna vers Elliot et lui tendit la main. Le jeune Nightray la regarda deux secondes et la serra. Il aimait Léo, d'une certaine façon, et n'aurait pu supporter ce vivre sans lui. Il remerciait souvent le ciel de s'être rencontrés.

-Nous resterons ensemble, prononça Léo, je te le promet.

Elliot rougit de plus belle, puis sourit timidement. Oui, ils avaient vraiment de la chance de s'être connus.


End file.
